A Night To Remember
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Songfic based on the SheDaisy song "A Night To Remember" It's definitely not a Callian fic and it's rather depressing. It's one of my darker stories that I wrote when I was having a moment. Character Death.....


Okay, this is a rather dark story. It's not Callian. It's more a story of Gillian's getting even with Alec. It's based on the song by SheDaisy, "A Night To Remember." I've always ben fascinated by that song. If you haven't heard it, you really should listen to it..... Character death...... I know that it's pretty depressing, but it's one of my dark stories....

What happens when the one you're married to, the one that vows to love you forever and stay with you til death. You bring that to being.

**Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo**

He promised a night to remember  
Oh, and she knows it will be  
A happy little celebration  
For their seventh anniversary 

Seven years. Today made seven years to the day that they'd married. Seven years ago, they'd been incredibly happy. She can remember looking into his eyes and thinking that the sun rose and set on him. Now, she can barely remember a day that she's been happy. At least in the last three years.

That morning, he'd smiled and kissed her and said, "I've got reservations at your favorite restaurant. Weare something pretty. It's going to be a night for us both to remember sweetheart."

She's smiled at him as he kissed her cheek. She played the role so well. Acting like the happy wife that she wasn't. She smiled at him and said, "I can't wait."

**Her new dress is cut a bit lower  
Her lips a brighter shade of red  
She spent all day setting those blonde curls  
Tonight she's gonna knock him dead **

She was glad that it was a Saturday. She'd taken off from work that day so that she could get ready for the night of her life. The dress that she picked out wasn't like anything that she'd ever wore before. She simply had to have it when she'd seen it.

Then, there was the lipstick. A bright red that she'd never wore before. Not that Alec would ever notice. He didn't care about things like that. If it didn't involve sex or him, he could care less about anything that she did.

She'd even taken the time to curl her hair. Not something that she did on a regular basis. She knew that she looked beautiful. She'd smiled as she walked downstairs to wait for him. She made sure she had her jacket with her.

**She's gonna show him how  
The fire's burning now  
Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day **

She wanted to show him all the reasons that they'd fallen in love with each other. That they could still mean everything to each other. She thought about the day that they got married and her heart nearly skipped a beat. However, she could think on it too much. She knew that she would start crying. She didn't want to ruin her makeup. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Would never give him that satisfaction.

**When he vowed they'd stay together  
To have and hold her in his heart  
She promised him forever  
Until death do us part **

Thinking back she remembered how he'd looked at her. He'd said his vows with such conviction that she knew he'd loved her once. He vowed to love her above everyone else. That he would hold her in his heart forever and nothing would pull them apart.

Gillian promised him forever and swore that the only thing that would tear them apart was death. She'd been so sure of their love back then. Back before they knew that they couldn't have kids. Back before he'd started looking at other women and thinking that they could offer him something that she couldn't. Back before all the bitterness crept into her heart and soul.

**Sealed with a tender kiss  
She can't help but reminisce and smile  
No doubt, this will be a night to remember**

They kissed and promised each other forever. That no one would come in between them. She smiled back and remembered how full of love and promise she'd been. There was a time that she felt he could move the moon and the stars.

She smiled and knew that this was going to be a night that they'd both remember forever. Of that, there was absolutely not doubt in her mind.

**Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Oh, to remember  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo**

They drive to the top of the canyon  
And pull right up to the edge  
They have dinner up above those city lights  
With a bloodless moon overhead 

This had always been one of her favorite restaurants. It was right on the edge of one of the only canyons in Virginia. They parked right at the edge. Which was one of her favorite places to park. The moon was a stark white color. She smiled at how perfect this night was. She would always remember it and everything that was going to happen.

**There's a distance in her emerald eyes  
Her voice is a little cold  
As he takes another sip from his champagne glass  
He wonders could she know **

Alec looks at her and feels a distance in her. It's not something that he could pinpoint, but it was something that he could definitely notice. Usually she was extremely happy no matter what. Tonight however, she seemed off. Her voice sounded a bit cold. It was then that he wondered if she could possibly know about his affair. Then he thought how crazy that was.

They had finally finished dinner and were walking out to the parking lot. Gillian smiled sweetly at him and asked, "Can I drive?"

Alec smiled at her and said, "Sure. It's your night. Anything you want."

**Hidden inside her coat  
Are letters his lover wrote  
Her heart beats faster as she asks him to remember**

She had the letters that she found to him from one of his many girlfriends stuffed in the pocket of her coat. She'd found them one day when she was cleaning out his side of the closet. At frist she couldn't believe that they were love letters. Then she tried to deny it to herself. However, the letters got more and more graphic as she read them. Finally, at the end, there was talk of him leaving her for his lover.

As she settled into the car, her heart started beating faster as she asked, "Remember back to that day Alec? Do you remember what I said that day?"

Alec nodded and said, "You vowed that we'd be together forever. That the only thing that would separate us would be death."

Gillian nodded and said, "Good. You do remember. I'm glad you remember something."

**When he vowed they'd stay together  
To have and hold her in his heart  
She promised him forever  
Until death do us part **

Forever was such a final word. Sometimes it was spoken carelessly and without thought. No one could ever possibly mean forever. She had meant her vow. When she said that they only thing that would separate them would be death, she'd meant it.

They been so happy back then. Why couldn't that happiness have lasted? Then she wouldn't be here. Sitting on top of this canyon. Balanced on the edge of life and death. No one should have to go through this.

To know that your death was just right around the corner was something that she'd rather not think of, but if she couldn't have him, then no one would have him. She wouldn't let her leave him for another woman. Never....

**Sealed with a final kiss  
She can't help but reminisce and smile  
No doubt, this will be a night to remember **

She kissed him as she sat in the drivers seat of the car. It was a passionless kiss. It was full of wanting and longing, but not passion. She smiled as she remembered back on all the years of their marriage. The years that she thought that they'd actually meant something to each other. To know that it was nothing but a farce was the most painful thing that she'd ever had to acknowledge.

She knew that everyone would remember this night forever. Of that, she had no doubt..

**She whispers in his ear and tells him that she knows  
She throws the car in gear, plunging to the earth below  
She whispers in his ear and tells him that she knows  
She throws the car in gear, it blossoms like a fiery rose **

She nibbled softly on his ear. Biting it a bit harder than she probably should have. Then when he was good and excited, she whispered, "I know."

Before he was able to react, she threw the car in gear and gravel flew everywhere! The car traveled faster than she thought possible. It plunged to the ground and exploded into a great fireball. The blast could be seen for miles.

**He vowed they'd stay together  
To have and hold her in his heart  
She promised him forever  
Until death do us part  
Sealed with a fateful kiss  
Love takes a fatal twist  
No doubt, this will always be a night to remember  
**

He vowed that they'd be together forever and that was what she'd always intended. Together in life and in death. He would never leave her.

No one that knew Doctor Gillian foster would've ever thought that she would've done something like that. It was so unlike her, but she knew that she would have him forever and nothing and no one would ever change that.

**  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Oh, to remember  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
(A night, a night, a night)  
To remember  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
(Alright, a night, a night)  
To remember  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo**

(Fade) 


End file.
